


Dragons, Fairies, and Wishes Upon a Star

by ShadowWolfSky01



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dragon!Yuri, F/F, Fairy!Natsuki, Fantasy AU, Forest Guardian!Monika, I love Fantasy AUs so much, I'll add more tags as i go, Wandering Spirit!Sayori, Woops, its a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfSky01/pseuds/ShadowWolfSky01
Summary: Like a shooting star it fell from the sky, and changed the lives of many. A roaring beast, in pain, but not a threat. Atleast... thats what they all hope.





	1. And So She Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fantasy AU where Yuri is a Dragon, Natsuki is a Fairy, Monika is Essentially a Forest God, and Sayori is a Wandering Spirit~ I hope you enjoy!!!

                                                  

It all started when a giant crash rattled throughout the ancient forest. Winged fairies of all ranks whispering about how they saw something in the air head down towards their homeland from the sky. Like some sort of magical attack. It wasn't until the commander, Ruka, stood atop a rather big rock and unfolded his giant red-tailed hawk wings that the talking and whispered rumors were silenced. His voice boomed through the clearing as he gave his orders.

 

It wasn't long after that the group started to dissolve. Off they went. Some searching for what caused that noise, others checking around to make no extra collateral damage was done. A certain fairy was a bit grumpy about all this. Of course she wasn't the only one but she is who this story is currently focusing on. This being a small pink haired lower ranked barn owl. She trudges through the forest, not bothering to use her wings as she knew it would use up more energy than she had available so walking was easier.  

 

She was fully aware how slim of a chance there was that she would find the source first. That was always the case after all. She had this drilled into her through years of teasing. After about of grumbling and nearly tripping over tree roots Natsuki actually found something. Infact she nearly fell into it. It was a crater, forming its own clearing by the sheer fact that the ground was not a round bowl shape. Fallen trees, likely with angry nymphs in them, and utterly obliterated plants dot the dirt bowl. Though that's not just what Nat found.

 

No instead it was what was in the middle that was the most interesting. In the middle of destruction zone was a giant dark purple… thing. It appeared to be breathing, but very slowly. The fairy took a moment to decide if she was willing to risk her life by going down there. But due to the other foot steps that seemed to be rather recent, she guessed the fairies didn't think this creature would be much of a threat. So down she goes, half sliding half walking down the side of the crater.

 

Turns out she was right about the breathing thing. So it definitely was alive. Now that Natsuki was closer she could make put more of the details. The thing had giant clawed legs covered in scales, four horns sat atop the creature’s head, two rather short, the other set looking more like ram horns. A long set of light purple fur ran down the creature's neck, back, and tail. Lastly there was a set of wings on it's back, wings that looked like the wings of a bat from the caves that dotted the land. All of these details came together as she came to a realization.

 

This was a dragon.

 

Natsuki began to take steps back. This is bad. Why didn't the other fairies think this was a threat!? It could burn down the entire forest! Her thoughts raced, mostly filled with fear, until she noticed one other thing. Blood. Blood dripping from the dragon’s wing and stomach. A big gaping hole was put into the flap of its wing and a severe cut had somehow made its way into the dragon’s armored stomach. Now Natsuki’s eyes weren't only filled with fear but a bit of disgust. She has never seen that much blood in her life.

 

There must be something she can do. She paces a little bit. Report it? No they probably already did that. Should she just leave the dragon to die? Would that be cruel? It could be a serious threat if it lived. But just letting it die would be so cruel. All she has is just a small knife, so it's not like she can put it out of its misery. Natsuki’s thoughts continued to race until she felt hot air blow on top of her head. She slowly looks up and comes face to face with the dragon's head. She jumps back, her pink lion's tail puffing up as she yells.

 

Her whole body is shaking and her fight or flight instincts are shooting off like crazy. She starts trying to scramble up the crater but is stopped by a deep but still feminine voice. “No no please stay… I don't mean any harm…” turns out dragons can talk. Natsuki slowly turns around and faces back towards the dragon. She is still shaking but she's doing her best to hide it. Fists clenched she manages to speak.

“H-How do I know you’re not tricking me!?” Natsuki huffs a little, trying to seem strong and brave when in reality she really wasn't.

 

The dragon looks down, almost… sadly? “Well I guess I have no way to prove that…” it lowers its head towards the ground and keeps its gaze towards the ground. How can a beast so terrifying look so… vulnerable…? Natsuki looks nervously around, trying make up her mind. What if this is really a trick. Well… what really does she have to lose? Other than her life of course. She sighs.

“Fine. I’ll help you. But I don't know how. I’ll try at least.” Natsuki crosses her arms and huffs once again. She walks back closer to the now relieved looking dragon. First up is what to do about those injuries. Hmmm… what could she even use to bandage such a wound. She guesses her only option would be either to get a healer, unlikely, or grab some cloth wrap. She is familiar with how to make sure wounds don't become too infected, unfortunately from a lot of personal experience, so she decides that might be the best place to start.

 

“Hold up, I need to go grab some things. I’ll be back in like uh…” Natsuki thinks… the castle is about an hour and a half walk and back. It would be much faster if she flew but the gods know she doesn't have the energy for that. Maybe traveling along the trees would make it faster. Yeah. “Two or so hours…” she glances worriedly at the wounds. “Actually first let me get something to at least make the bleeding slow down.”

 

She scans the area. What to do what to do. She spots two fallen maple trees nearby. Perfect. She jogs over to the trees as the dragon watches her with curious eyes. After Natsuki gathers a rather large amount of leaves off of the trees, which she carries as best as she can in her arms and cupped wings, she gets to work. She applies the big leaves to the stomach wound in a sort of paper mache style. Making sure to layer them and use some of the blood to stick the last layers on. “Okay good now just gently roll onto your stomach, careful not to move your wing too much as you do so. If you can try to use your legs, head, and tail so you don't put all of your weight down on it. Just put about half your weight on it. This is just so you can apply pressure so the bleeding slows down.

 

She glances up at the dragon’s wing. What to do about that. She scans the area once more. She tries to form plans in her head with how she could use eat object. A tree could do the trick! With a stroke of luck there happened to be a rather big tree not too far from the dragon’s side. “How about you extend your wing out, it's best not to fold it up with it injured like that.” The dragon nods and stretches out its wing and just as Natsuki hoped it reaches the tree. “Okay just rest it atop that tree.” She smiles, proud of herself for finding a solution.

 

“Okay I'll be off now. Gotta get that wrap. Hopefully I don't take too long or get caught. That would suck.” She does her best to lighten the mood. Hopefully she’s doing the right thing and not endangering all of her people. That would sure suck. Natsuki takes one last look at the dragon before running off in the direction of the place she truly calls home.

 

Though what she doesn't know is that she was being watched. Not much of her fault though. Spirits are rather hard to catch anyways.


	2. Castles Aren't Made of Stone, Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Natsuki is away we get a PoV shift! Yaaaayyy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm surprised I finished this chapter so fast.

                                             

Through the trees she traveled. The ribbons of her bow trailing behind her. A once wandering spirit but now someone with a job to do. The afternoon light shines through her translucent body. In this state she does not make a sound, merely passing through the leaves. This makes her job much easier. It doesn't take too entirely long for her to reach the castle. Well it's less of a castle and more of a giant tree.

 

The spirit drops down from the last branch and looks out across the body of water that stands in front of the Forest Castle. She watches the water flow lazily with some help of the breeze for a moment before readying herself. She definitely remembers her first few times attempting to cross. They ended up with her all wet. Thankfully she’s had years of practice by now. She hops from stepping stone to stepping stone. Each shiny from splashes of water and rough tides. Not the best idea to be attempting these without proper shoes. Thankfully she’s wearing proper shoes and, well, is a ghost.

 

After jumping from stone to stone for just a short while, the spirit finally reaches the end. She hopes right onto the grass, her body becoming much more solid as she touches the ground. Before her is a set of stone steps and then a towering tree. A tree much bigger than any other in the forest. Windows dot the trunk and extra rooms hang from the branches. Fairies float around on different levels, chattering and probably gossiping. Nymphs, Satyrs, and many other woodland folk hang around on the grass below, enjoying the shade of the massive castle. At the base of the tree is a set of doors. Two guards stand before it. These ones aren't just fairies, no these are golems.

 

Their moss covered rock bodies make them intimidating enough but they’re surprisingly peaceful. Their crystal eyes watch the spirit approach, and gently move their spears aside, one even waves at her. She had been inside this place many times, so the guards are well accustomed to letting her in. She smiles at them and enters the castle. Inside is the throne room, a giant circular room. The walls are light blue, the floor a dark purple with lighter purple matters in the middle. Crystal lights hang from the ceiling which help light up the room. At the very end of the room sits the throne. It's huge, with all sorts of symbolic markings carved into it. But of course the spirit doesn't care for that. She’s more interested in talking to the queen.

 

And so she makes her way over to the guards that stand next to the empty throne. “Hello there!” She gives a gentle smile and wave before continuing what she was saying. “Would you guys happen to know where the Queen is?” She tilts her head, hoping for a good answer. Unfortunately she does not get an answer from the guards. Fortunately this is because they are interrupted by someone who ranks almost as high as the queen. The princess.

 

“Hello Sayori! I didn’t expect to see you here.” The princess smiles warmly. As she approaches the spirit and the guards she continues to speak. “My mother isn’t here right now sadly. She has some very important business to attend to. But maybe I could pass along what it is you need to say to the Queen.” Sayori’s eyes widen in surprise a little bit, she wasn't expecting this. But of course she nods. The guards exchange looks as the two walk down one of the halls.

 

Silence fills the area as they walk. Awkward silence that is. Sayori shuffles a little bit behind the princess, not wanting to seem disrespectful. Her superiors always scolded her for forgetting that. Thankfully this moment of awkwardness doesn't last too long because the princess speaks again. “So Sayori, it’s been awhile since you’ve visited us. It seems your job has been treating you well?” She slows her pace so that she is walking next to the spirit, not in front.

Sayori nods, a little too enthusiastically. “Oh uh yeah!!! I'm a high ranking scout as you can see! It’s all thanks you to Princess-”

“Just Monika, no need for so much formalities. After all we’re friends. Aren't we?”

“Of course! Sorry the general keeps telling me to stop calling you Monika all the time” She rubs the back of her neck. She probably shouldn't have said that but oh well.

“Well as far as I’m aware my word is higher than his so” Monika smiles and pats Sayori’s head. Her step has grown more bouncy as they talked.

 

Silence fills the halls once again. It stays that way until they take a left right into Monika’s room. The perfect place to talk in private, and to let Sayori share her findings. Monika plops down on her bed and pats the spot next to her. The scout nervously looks over taking a deep breath and letting her inner optimism and dumb courage take over as she plops down right next to the princess. “So about what I wanted to say…” She takes a deep breath, preparing to explain in detail what happened.

 

“So I’m guessing you’re aware of the crash from earlier? Well it turns out that was a dragon. A rather large one too. About Class B. 15ft tall I’d guess? Hard to tell when it's laying down. But that isn't the worst part. No, thankfully it's hurt but… a Fairy is currently trying to heal said dragon…” Sayori pauses, looking over at Monika to see her reaction. She looks intrigued as thoughtful. There's no response right away, instead she just thinks. A minute or two passes before she responds.

“I think for now we should see where this goes. A dragon could be a very powerful ally, especially against threats such as other dragons. If we play our cards right we could end up with a great friend on our side for what's to come.” Monika seems to have thought about this a lot. What she says checks out but a bit of Sayori still has her doubts. But even so she nods, agreeing with the royal in front of her.

 

Just as Sayori had gotten up and was about to leave she is stopped by a few last words. “But Sayori, please do keep me updated on this situation. I would love for you to keep in touch.” She gives the princess a thumbs up and climbs out her window.

“Bye for now, Princess~” Sayori smiles as she jumps off the windowsill ledge and lands on the curved bark of the giant tree. And off she goes, running off to go set her sights on her new mission. Let's hope this goes well. If not well… they’re pretty much doomed. But! Sayori trusts Monika’s words so she decides to follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to check out my Tumblrs:  
> @just-a-random-nerd-dork my main  
> @shadowwolfsky my art blog
> 
> I hope that y'all didn't mind seein Sayori : D

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post for this often enough??? But Y'all in the mean time should check out my tumblrs!!  
> @just-a-random-nerd-dork is my main  
> @shadowwolfsky is my art blog where you'll find Art for this AU!!!
> 
> Also I wanna thank my friend Spooky (tumblr @verifiedcat) for helping out with figuring out some little details here n there


End file.
